


Keep Up With The Future

by Unknownbugheadlover



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Archie is a bitch, Betty Loves Jughead, Bughead Pregnant, F/M, Jughead is the true man, Pregnant Bughead, bughead - Freeform, jealous Archie, protective jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownbugheadlover/pseuds/Unknownbugheadlover





	Keep Up With The Future

Betty sat all alone in her new apartment in New York City. With 2 more months till their baby girl is born, Jughead has been at his office all day, typing away on his computer so he could publish his book. Jughead wanted Betty to take an early break since she would come home everyday in pain from walking. Betty enjoyed her new life with Jug.

After high school, Jughead went to New York for college, Betty went to a community college in Greendale, Veronica moved to Paris to start a fashion line, and Archie stayed in Riverdale. After college, Jughead headed back to Greendale to marry Betty. They moved to New York together and now expecting a baby. Betty kept in contact with Veronica, but the one who lost contact was Archie. Archie called Veronica and asked for Betty's new address, but little did he know that Betty and Jughead were still together. He thought they went their own separate paths.

Betty put on The Breakfast Club as she watched the clock. She always waited for 5 when Jughead comes home because he would always massage her swollen feet. Then there was a knock at the door. Betty pushed herself off the couch and walked slowly to the door. She opened it and there was Archie.

"Arch!" she exclaimed happily.

"Betty!! I have not seen you in awhile!" Archie then looked at her bump. "Your pregnant....." 

Betty just smiled

"Want to come in?" Betty asked as she opened the door wider. 

Archie walked in and sat on the couch. Betty followed. 

"So Betty.... you found yourself a man? finally you got over Jug...." Archie rolled his eyes

Betty just stayed quiet until someone walk through the door.

"Hey Betts! I am home. I got let out early today," Jughead said as he put his satchel on a hanger; his gaze moved to Archie.

"Arch?" 

"Jug?" Archie asked not believing what he was seeing.

"Man! Whats up?" Jughead smiled as he went over to give his friend a hug. Archie stood off the couch and gave him a hug, but he did not sit back down. 

"Betty, you married Jughead??" Archie asked in disbelief. 

"Yep!" Betty said as Jug sat next to her on the couch.

"And that child in there is a Jones?" 

"Yes......." Jughead started. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Kinda.... I mean.. I thought you were going to come back to Riverdale and you know.... get back with me," Archie looked at Betty

"Fuck you! Leave Archie now!" Jughead yelled out of anger. Betty nodded.

"No," Archie said and before you know it, Archie crashed his lips on Betty. He moved his hand up her stomach and was going to lift up her shirt. 

Jughead pushed Archie off of Betty which resulted of him falling over. "What the hell man??!!" Jughead yelled.

Archie just stared at Betty. "I am going to be back for you Betty Cooper!"

"Its Jones, bitch!" Betty yelled back. Archie left the apartment.

"That asshole..." Jughead whispered to himself as he walked over and sat on the couch.

"Juggie... it's ok.." Betty said as she sat next to him. Jughead wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. "I want to keep our daughter away from Archie... I do not want him to hurt her." 

"Me either. I really hate that red head," Jughead rolled his eyes. "Thinks he is able to kiss my girl... huh!" 

Betty smirked. "Am I that special to you?"

"Hell yea! Your my wife and you are carrying my child," Jughead replied and kissed her forehead. Betty nuzzled her head into Jug's chest. 

"I love you Juggie..." 

"I love you too Betts,"


End file.
